


Искусство обольщения

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Рейли заигрывает с девушкой по ту сторону барной стойки.





	Искусство обольщения

**Author's Note:**

> _от автора:_ где-то сильно в преканоне

— Слишком серьёзным выглядишь для пирата, — говорит девушка за барной стойкой.   
— Это только на его фоне, — Рейли не глядя машет рукой через плечо, в ту сторону, где сидит его капитан.

Роджер хохочет, запрокинув голову и раззевая рот так широко, что кажется, любой желающий может заглянуть внутрь и рассмотреть там, в глубине, грохочущее горячее сердце.

— Сам я могу быть тем ещё дурнем, — заговорщицки признаётся Рейли, наклонившись ближе к барменше.  
— Ого, правда можете, Рей-сан?! — Шанкс выныривает откуда-то из-под локтя, усаживается рядом. — А покажете?

Рейли отвешивает ему звонкий щелбан по лбу:

— Не лезь, когда взрослые разговаривают.  
— Обожаю, когда мужчины возятся с детьми, — комментирует барменша с улыбкой.  
— Правда? — уточняет Рейли.  
— Нет, — она чуть растягивает улыбку.   
— Отлично, значит, детей мы с тобой заводить не будем, — снова обращает всё своё внимание на неё Рейли. — Я их тоже не особенно люблю.  
— Вы, кажется, события немного торопите, Рей-сан, — неуверенно подсказывает усевшийся по другую руку от него Багги.

Ну разумеется, где один, там и второй.

— Не, всё правильно, — авторитетно заявляет Шанкс. — Рей-сан в этом профи, перед ним ещё ни одна девушка на моей памяти не устояла, а сколько их было!..

Барменша молчит и с явственным любопытством ждёт, как он будет выкручиваться.

— И ни одна не пожалела об этом, между прочим, — уверенно стоит на своём Рейли.

Барменша одобрительно улыбается, не столько поддаваясь его обаянию, сколько признавая, что решение он нашёл достаточно изящное. Она сама, похоже, способна наворачивать словесные кружева не хуже Рейли. Это только подогревает его интерес.

— И все мои таланты сегодня только для тебя, — обещает он барменше.  
— Нет, ты смотри, как у него получается! — восхищает Шанкс. — Багги, мы с тобой должны это запомнить!   
— Ха, да за мной любая девушка и так побежит! — фыркает Багги.  
— Поспорим? Давай вот на ней и проверь! — азарт в голосе Шанкса явственно мешается с издёвкой.  
— Не, ты что, — сразу же идёт на попятную Багги, — нельзя, с ней же Рей-сан заигрывает…  
— Так она ему пока отказывает!

Диалог звучал бы обидно и сам по себе, но то, что он ведётся прямо через голову Рейли, вызывает у него отчётливое желание утопить малолетних наглецов, как котят. 

— С чего бы мне соглашаться? — спрашивает барменша, выставляя на стойку пару чистых стаканов. — Твой капитан говорил, что вы отплываете завтра же утром.  
— Я к тебе вернусь, — обещает Рейли. — Сразу, как только смогу.  
— Вот это вы круто придумали, Рей-сан! — снова влезает Шанкс. — Вы где-то плавать будете в своё удовольствие, а она вас тут ждать за стойкой…

И наткнувшись на взгляд Рейли тут же с жаром уточняет:

— Нет, я сейчас искренне! Правда круто придумали! Возьму на заметку!  
— Не рано тебе на заметку брать? — Рейли пытается взглядом передать паршивцу всё, что думает. 

В другой ситуации он бы давно уже взял обоих за шиворот и просто вышвырнул вон, но девушку таким поступком вряд ли впечатлишь, приходится держать хорошую мину. А наглецы этим пользуются, испытывают терпение Рейли.

— Неа, в самый раз, — ухмыляется Шанкс и подмигивает барменше.  
— У него пока убедительнее получается, — между делом замечает барменша, наполняя второй стакан для себя.  
— Он у нас вообще талантливый, — Рейли улыбается через силу.  
— А меня вот вы никогда не хвалите, Рей-сан! — возмущается Багги.  
— Ладно, это всё, конечно, очень весело, но шутки в сторону, — Рейли прибавляет в свой голос уверенности. — Значит, сегодня вечером я прихожу к тебе?  
— Не угадал, — качает головой барменша. — Но у меня есть идея получше.

На взгляд Рейли, самую лучшую идею он уже высказал, но что уж теперь, не повезло так не повезло.

— Завтра утром я отплываю с вами, — барменша подвигает к нему стакан. — И у нас с тобой, так и быть, будет шанс познакомиться поближе.

От такого неожиданного поворота событий Рейли даже немного теряется.

— А как же твой бар? — спрашивает он.  
— А это не мой бар, — легкомысленно отвечает она. — Я его украла. Хозяин там, в подсобке, — она машет рукой. — Живой… пока ещё.

Шанкс восхищённо присвистывает, Багги ошалело пялится на неё во все глаза.

— Ты украла бар? — переспрашивает Рейли.  
— Ага, — подтверждает лже-барменша и делает глоток из своего стакана. — Силой забрала себе чужую собственность. Ты же пират, должен понимать принцип.  
— И весь вечер подаёшь нам напитки? — Рейли сбит с толку. — Но зачем?!  
— Просто хотела узнать, каково это — владеть собственным баром. Неплохо, но скучновато. Сойдёт в качестве хобби, когда решу уйти на покой, — она снова подталкивает стакан к Рейли. — А теперь я хочу узнать, каково быть пиратом в такой команде. Замолвишь за меня словечко перед своим капитаном?  
— Рей-сан, она крутая! — снова влезает Шанкс. — Если вы не хотите с капитаном поговорить, я сам могу!  
— Так, пошли вон, оба, — сдаётся Рейли.  
— Да я же даже молчал сейчас! — возмущается Багги.  
— Оба! — повышает голос Рейли. — На борт, живо. И чтобы до утра я вас не видел и не слышал.

И только дождавшись, когда они снова останутся наедине — то есть, насколько можно остаться наедине в полном баре веселящихся пиратов, конечно, — он берёт со стойки стакан и уточняет:

— Я старший помощник вообще-то. Тебе придётся меня слушаться.  
— Посмотрим, — тактично уходит от ответа лже-барменша, и восхищение отдаётся внутри Рейли тянущим, почти болезненным чувством.

Чёрт возьми, до чего ж она хороша! Совсем не похожа на всех тех девиц, которых так некстати помянул Шанкс. 

— Значит, мы договорились? — она поднимает свой стакан.  
— Договорились, — салютует ей стаканом в ответ Рейли и залпом приканчивает свою порцию.  
— Тогда всех сегодня пою бесплатно! — повышает голос лже-барменша. — Отрывайтесь по полной перед отплытием, господа!

Команда отвечает ей бессвязными ликующими воплями, Роджер орёт громче всех, вскочив с места так резко, что стул с грохотом валится на пол. На одно короткое мгновение Рейли становится жаль настоящего хозяина бара, который если своё заведение обратно и получит, то, похоже, в виде горы щепок и осколков.

— Принимай новичка в команду, старший помощник Рей-сан, — лже-барменша снова разливает алкоголь по стаканам, но на этот раз небрежно, щедрым жестом, капли летят на барную стойку искрящимся драгоценным дождём.  
— Рейли. Зови меня просто Рейли, — просит он, принимая выпивку.  
— Тогда ты можешь звать меня просто Шакки.

Улыбка у неё тоже становится расслабленнее, задорнее, не та показушная вежливость, с которой она встречала клиентов. Шанкс, хоть и нахал малолетний, но прав был, конечно: Рейли в искусстве обольщения действительно хорош, и, если постараться, можно было бы под эту атмосферу всё же попробовать раскрутить лже-барменшу Шакки на жаркую ночку…

Но Рейли отчего-то совершенно не хочется торопиться. Непонятно почему, но он уверен: времени у них ещё впереди полно. Практически целая жизнь.


End file.
